Out With A Bang
by NessaYume
Summary: Now what could Matt and Mello possibly have done to get evicted?


A/N: Ok, I really have no idea where this came from. Just some nice steamy Matt and Mello. Withdraw maybe? Since I've been focusing of building tension in 'Focus' and not letting them do anything at all..

Disclaimer: I do not own Matt or Mello or Death Note.

Warnings: Language, Sexual situations.. No beta for this.. Sorry. She's been too busy the past few weeks.

**~Out With A Bang~**

Matt was humming to himself as he made a plate for Mello. He had text him earlier saying he had arrested the murderer he'd been after for weeks, and that he'd be home late. Not that Matt really minded. They caught the bad guy, and that's what mattered. He dropped some fettuccine noodles on the plate and poured some alfredo sauce on them. He then added some chicken on top, covered with some more sauce. Placing the two bread sticks on the side of the plate, he then covered it with a paper towel and put it in the microwave. The sink was full of hot, soapy water, and the pots were dropped in to soak, his own plate rinsed and in the dishwasher. He stretched and heard his back give a pop before he reached a hand under his goggles to rub at an eye. It was only 8 p.m. Mello would be dragging himself in way later, if not before morning. Interrogations always took forever. Even when you had the perps nailed, they insisted on denying it as long as possible.

Lighting a cigarette, Matt made his way to the worn couch and plopped down in the center, lifting his right boot covered foot to rest on the coffee table. When the television proved to be pointless, he looked at his laptop. Deciding he didn't really need to do much work at the moment, he lifted his foot and closed the lid. His gaze then fell on the Xbox 360 controller to his right. Grabbing it, he turned on the system from the controller and loaded 'Call of Duty: Black Ops'. A little online gaming would do him some good, right? Wrong.

He just couldn't concentrate. His mind kept wandering to his absent best friend. He had a tenancy to worry. Even knowing he was safe at the precinct, he worried. His overactive mind and imagination always convinced him that someone could always bomb the building. Or evil robots would take it over, killing everyone. Mello would say he played too many games. But it was a legitimate scenario. He sighed and hit the power button, and dropped the controller next to him again, letting his head fall back on the couch. His eyes were closed and he rubbed at his face again. In his minds eye he saw icy blue eyes and long blonde hair. Tight leather and a smirk that would make the devil himself cower in fear, yet only turned Matt on in a way he never expected. He sat up straight.

That was new. Had he really just been turned on by the thought of his life-long best friend? He had never really cared about gender. Not liking labels. He just met _people_ and had a good time if he liked their personality. So, Mello being a guy didn't bother him. But Mello being _Mello_ scared the shit out of him. Slowly, he reached his hand down and felt his jean clad erection staining painfully against the fabric. He didn't think he'd ever been so hard before. He inhaled one last time before stubbing out his cigarette in an ashtray that rested precariously on the arm of the couch to his left. He bit his lip as his hand moved back to the issue and he rubbed again, harder. His eyes rolled back and his head fall backwards again, a low moan leaving his lips.

What the hell? Mello wouldn't be home for hours. He allowed his hands to undo his belt, pop the button, and push down the zipper. His long fingers reached into his boxers, and pulled his aching cock out. Definitely the hardest he had ever been. His thumb pressed against the head, smearing precum in its wake before his fingers wrapped around the head. He let out a long throaty moan as he pictured blonde hair bobbing up and down and heated blue eyes boring into his own green ones.

(-line-)

Mello was exhausted. A _"reliable" _source had given him information pertaining to his newest case. He would have to let Matt know that this person wasn't so reliable. He had been sent on a wild chase that could have ended a lot badly. The asshole had actually been trying to cover his own ass. He had been right under their noses. In the end, Mello found him in an abandoned warehouse and the guy had actually pulled a gun on him. It got a little messy. For the asshole, that is. Mello had collared him in the end, and walked away with no injuries other than a few bumps and bruises, straight to a stack of paperwork he had to fill out. Now he just wanted to get home, eat whatever dinner his best friend had whipped up, and crawl into bed.

_'No. Do _not_ think about a bed and Matt in the same thought!'_ He internally scolded himself as he swung his leg over his bike gracefully and pulled his helmet on. He revved the engine a few times before taking off into the night. Why did he have to suddenly start to see Matt for the attractive man he was? He was perfectly happy having not noticed.. Or at least not acknowledging it. He had always known his best friend to be the fun-loving, lazy, technical genius, non-stop gaming, chain smoker that he was. He never questioned why they stuck together or why they were so close. It just seemed natural to him. Matt was his best friend. But lately he had found himself wondering what he'd do if Matt met some girl, got married, had a family, and left Mello behind.

_'You'd go insane.'_ His mind unhelpfully supplied. But it was true. He would miss the fiery red head. Though he refused to evaluate farther. There was no use in thinking about it. One day, Matt _would_ leave him behind to start a life. It was to be expected. He wasn't going to follow Mello around the rest of his life, taking orders. He sighed as he pulled up to apartment complex he lived him with his best friend. _Finally_. He was already debating on whether to eat or shower first as he walked up the steps of the building, pulling his helmet off and allowing his blonde locks to flow down freely. Too impatient to wait to the elevator, he took the stairs, two at a time. When he reached the third floor, he moved into the hall and towards his apartment.

He wasn't sure if Matt was asleep, so he opened the door as slowly and quietly as possible. He was in the entry of their shared studio apartment. He could smell fettuccine alfredo and he noticed all the lights were on. Which, didn't mean much. Matt was always falling asleep with the lights on when he waited for Mello to get home. He hung his helmet and keys on a hook, his leather jacket being shed and shoved into the closet. As he moved into the main part of the apartment, he saw Matt on the couch. The back of it facing him, and he appeared to be asleep, head lulled back on the couch. Upon closer inspection, as he moved around the couch, he noticed the red head was indeed awake. There was movement and his bottom lip was between his teeth. Suddenly the lip was released.

"Mello." Was whispered breathlessly and the blonde froze. When his friend said nothing else, he continued around, only to stop dead in his tracks again. Matt was sitting in the middle of the couch, head thrown back, panting. Legs were spread, and his left hand was slowly stroking his purpled cock. And he had said _his_ name. Stifling a moan of his own, he suddenly found himself stepping between the gamers legs, unnoticed, and dropped to his knees, swatted away the present hand, and inhaled the thick treat before him. He kept his eyes on Matt as he heard him moan even louder, and his head shot up and his eyes were wide behind his goggles. "Mello?" It was half a question, half a moan.

"Hmmm." Mello hummed around the organ that filled his mouth as he twisted his right hand around the base. His left hand reached up and pulled Matt's goggles away, revealing his beautiful green eyes darker than he had ever seen them before. And in that moment, he vowed to himself, this would _not_ be the last time. Matt seemed to forget his questioning as his hands wound into the choppy golden locks and his hips bucked up. Matt watched as Mello's eyes closed and his face was once of pure _bliss._ He looked like he was sucking on the most delicious lollipop in the world, and in Mello's opinion, he was. Matt moaned even louder as that sinful tongue he watched devour chocolate in the most erotic ways wrapped around him and then dipped into the slip, before running down his length. It then trailed back up, and he watched as his cock was engulfed inch for inch, Mello deep throating him, and then swallowing.

"Mello!" He cried out. It was too much. His seed released powerfully into that wondrous mouth. His head was thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut, and his chest was raising and falling with his rapid breathing. Mello was entranced. His oceanic eyes taking in the sight, his throat contracting with each swallow, not letting any of it get away. When it was over, Matt relaxed into the couch. Mello pulled the now flaccid cock from his mouth and kissed his hipbone, earning a whimper from the man beneath him. He then kissed up his torso, pushing the black and white striped shirt up as he went. When he reached the collarbone, he pulled it over Matt's head and tossed it behind him. He licked, nipped, and kissed his way up the long milky neck, and across his jaw. His teeth pulled the already abused bottom lip between his own lips and he sicked gently before capturing the mouth in a heated kiss. Using it as a distraction, Mello used his left hand to wrap Matt's legs around his hips, and his right arm wound around the gamers waist and he stood, pulling the oblivious man with him. He walked to the bed in the corner and laid him down across it, legs still around him.

"Mmm.. My turn, Matty." He whispered as he loosened the legs around him, unlacing the boots, throwing them behind him as he got them off. He then tugged at the already open jeans, pulling them and the black boxers off in one go. Matt's cock was already beginning to stiffen, but it wasn't enough yet. Mello stood straight as he unzipped his leather vest slowly, teasingly. He then rolled it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. He reached a hand down and rubbed his crotch, letting out a low moan as Matt groaned in want. Almost there. He pulled lazily at the ties to his leather pants, and let them hang open, his own erection easily popping out without the constriction of underwear. Matt moaned this time, and Mello reached down and stroked himself once. Matt sat up instantly and leaned over, licking up his length leisurely before engulfing him. He mad sure to leave lots of saliva behind before he pulled back once again and laid down, his feet pulling Mello in from behind his thighs. The chocoholic didn't need anything more. He moved those long legs around his waist once again as he buried himself deep inside the awaiting body.

"Ah! Mello!" Matt called out. No. That was wrong.

"Mihael." Matt looked at him as Mello strained to keep still to allow him to adjust. "I want, no, I _need_ to hear you call me _real_ name." He leaned down and captured his red lips hungrily.

"Mmm.. Mihael." Matt tried it out, loving the way it tasted on his lips. "Mail. I need to hear it too." Mello smirked that smirk that made Matt's cock twitch again and he let out a groan, threading his fingers through his hair.

"Mail." He whispered in his ear, punctuating with a jerk of his hips.

"Mihael.. Please. I need you. Fuck me already." Matt moved against his new lover and Mello almost came at the plea. He groaned before he snapped his hips back and then against him again. Their pace was fast and harsh. Both taken over by the raw _need_ and the heated desire to consume one another. Mello stood straight once again, thanking God that the bed was high enough for this. He snapped his hips in and out, his hands pushing and pulling with a bruising grip on Matt's narrow hips. His sharp eyes watched as the body below him twisted and moved in ecstasy. He ran his hands through his own crimson locks and then down his body, his left hand wrapping once again around a painful erection, desperate for release. Mello smacked his had away again, unhooking and lifting strong legs up over his shoulder. He leaned forward, and as he hit Matt's prostate, his own long fingers wrapped around Matt's length, stroking him roughly. Matt was arching his back, screaming in a pleasurable abandon. Mello sped up, feeling his own long awaited completion coming. Finally Matt let out a long cry, "Aaaaahhhhh! Miiiihaaael! Mmmm.." His hands ran up Mello's chest and shoulders and into his hair, pulling him down into the most passionate kiss Mello had ever experienced.

"Mmmmm." Mello moaned into it, his breathing becoming harsher as the gamer under him squeezed him tightly. He pulled away from the kiss, the need to call out overwhelming. "Mail!" And he saw white, as his own body convulsed over Matt. He buried his face in the exposed neck, Matt's legs slipped into the crook of his arms. He felt those skilled fingers trailing lazy patterns over his back as he came back down from his high. Kissing the neck he was against, he pulled his hips back and slipped from the abused hole. He heard a whimper and smirked up at those green eyes he loved so much. He kissed him once again before straightening. Matt laughed as he sat up to follow.

"You couldn't even get out of your clothes all the way?" He joked. Mello twisted to sit next to him, almost falling with his leather tightly wrapped around his thighs.

"What can I say? Patience was never my virtue." He reached down and began to unlace his boots.

"No kidding." Matt moved and knelt before him, pulling his pants off the rest of the way before placing a kiss lightly on the inside of the newly exposed thigh. "I was thinking. Maybe a nice shower where we can get clean _and_ dirty at the same time, and then you can eat your pasta for dinner and have me as desert." Green eyes smiled playfully as the owner stood and walked towards the bathroom. Mello's eyes followed his every movement, imagining taking that ass in the shower and then on top of the table. When he noticed he stopped walking, it was because the body turned, ass disappearing from view, a new erection taking it's place in his line of vision. He trailed his eyes up the muscular stomach he hadn't known his best friend to possess. Then over his chest and broad shoulders. He was leaning against the door frame to the bathroom. That teasingly perfect neck and jaw bone. Over swollen red lips that were tilted into a seductive smile. To those deep forest green eyes that gave him the _'come hither'_ look. "You coming? ..Mihael?" Mello was brought out of his daze and he was on his feet and had that hard body against his in seconds.

"Only a matter of time, Mail." And lips were captured again, Matt laughing as Mello lifted him and stumbled to the shower.

(-line-)

The next morning Matt woke up in a tangle of limbs and blonde hair was in his face. He smiled as he untangled himself, set on stopping the banging that woke him in the first place. As he stood, it stopped and he frowned. It woke him up and made him leave the warmth and comfort of bed and Mello for nothing? He sighed, wrapping a discarded sheet around him before he peeked out the door. There was a note taped to it and he pulled it down, taking it with him to the kitchen as he hit the button on the coffee maker.

Mello woke up, reaching for Matt. Finding the bed empty he looked up to see Matt bringing over to cups of coffee. He smirked and pulled at the sheet covering him as he sat down. Matt placed the steaming mugs on the nightstand as Mello kissed his stomach and nipped at his hip bone.

"As much as I absolutely _love_ that, you might not want to." Matt spoke, holding out a piece of paper to him. Mello took it, unfolding it to see what it was. His eyebrow rose delicately.

"Is this for real?" He asked, still not sure his sleepy mind was processing correctly.

"Yeeeeep." Matt drew out, popping the 'p' at the end. "Apparently they got too many noise complaints last night, and we had a few strikes on us already. They want us out." Matt summed up the letter. Mello stared at it for a second before shrugging and allowing it to drop to the floor.

"We should get a better, more _permanent_ place anyways." He watched Matt confidently, but the gamer could tell he was really nervous and afraid of being rejected on the inside. He smiled reassuringly.

"That definitely needs to happen." Mello smiled and pulled him into a tender kiss, his hand cupping his cheek softly.

"I love you, Mail." Mello spoke without thinking. His eyes wend wide, and fear was clearly written on his face. Matt chuckled.

"I love you too, Mihael, you insecure idiot." He kissed Mello again lightly before pulling away. Mello's face had morphed into a devilish grin once more. "What?"

"They want us out already. Let's go out with a bang." He said before he pounced onto his lover, using any and every means he could to make Matt make as many noises as he could, as loud as he could.

_**END**_

A/N: So, what'd you think? The last part wasn't originally there.. But I had to listen to my muse. 3 Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
